Just a normal man sometimes
by AlannaBenedicta
Summary: Sometimes even Lord Voldemort is just a man. Short flic about Bellatrix and Voldemort.


Lord Voldemort was sitting in a high backed armchair in front of the big fireplace at Malfoy manor. Nagini was lying on the hearthrug in front of him, her head rested on his right knee. The warmth of the fire was very pleasant. It had only been two and a half years ago since he had acquired his new body and he still was very conscious how good it felt to have it. To feel the softness of the chair, the warmth of the fire and Naginis smooth scales under his fingers as he absentmindedly stroked her. Things were going quite well at the moment. The Ministry of magic was already under his control, his plans had worked very well and the changes in the ministry had gone smoothly without too much notice of the wizarding community. It was just annoying that Harry Potter was still on the run…on the bright side, he couldn't be doing anything dangerous while he was on the run. If people thought he wasn't fighting it was good, he didn't need him running around giving people hope to resist him…Lord Voldemort. But he didn't want to ponder Harry Potter again; this should be an enjoyable quiet evening. He lifted his glass and drank some water, he never drank anything else. Alcohol was nothing for him, he liked to remain in control of himself and his body. In fact he had never cared much about food and drink. He just gave his body what it needed to stay alive. When he was preoccupied he even forgot to eat sometimes. That was the reason why he was almost as thin as he had been on the night of his return. Apart from having to eat, it was most annoying that his body reacted like any male body and sometimes expressed certain desires. When he was honest with himself he had to admit that he longed to try his new body. He had pleased himself a couple of times, manly to really feel his body, but it would be something else with a woman. He hadn't slept with anybody for a very long time. After his appearance had started to change and had become less human looking everybody was terrified of him. Normally he loved seeing people cringe in fear where ever he appeared, but that also meant that nobody wanted to be near him for more than a couple of minutes. He had tried it once, but it hadn't worked very well. She had been one of his followers and offered herself, but in the end she was so afraid that she was hardly able to breathe. He could have just as well have taken a corpse for all the life she showed. Afterwards she had been a bit strange and he had had to kill her to prevent her from accidently telling anybody about it. He certainly didn't want to repeat the experience. But maybe there was a chance…He had noticed that Bellatrix often watched him hungrily when she thought he wasn't looking. Since his return she was his most devoted servant… Of course she had made a couple of big mistakes, but she was very loyal to him. She just got carried away sometimes and forgot the main purpose of the operation. But maybe it would work with her…

Bellatrix was confused. She longed to be close to the Dark Lord and she often imagined a kind of relationship with him, but every time she really got close to him fear overtook the pleasure of it. Well she had been hurt severely by him in punishment for her mistakes concerning Harry Potter. If only Harry Potter would be gone, the Dark Lord would certainly be more relaxed and it would be easier for her to enjoy the Lords presence. Another reason for her fear was the fact that she was almost certain that the Dark Lord knew about her feelings. She was quite good at occlumency, but he was the best legilimence alive.

One of the white peacocks which strutted by outside of the window caught her eye…Lucius was really ridiculous sometimes…peacocks! Her sister would never have gotten the idea to get white peacocks. That was clearly one of Lucius vain ideas of showing off his wealth. The whole room around her demonstrated this. Bellatrix sniffed offhandedly at this. She was rich herself, but she didn't care for luxury. All she cared for was the noble quest of her master to rid the wizarding community of mudbloods and to bring the muggles under wizarding control. Her thoughts returned to her Lord…Lost in her thoughts she was looking out of the window. Suddenly she heard a soft noise behind her, with a start she quickly spun around drawing her wand. "Did I frighten you my dear?" a soft but high and cold voice said. Bellas heart was beating in her throat. "Yes my Lord, I was thinking…". "What were you thinking about, that took so much of your attention, that you didn't hear me coming?" Too late she realized the mistake of her answer, it was difficult now to conceal the nature of her thoughts. If she lied he would notice…but she couldn't just tell him! Her heart was racing, but while she still fought to answer him. Voldemort stepped closer and reached out for her. Her heart seemed to want to skip out of her mouth and instinctively she recoiled a bit. But he just brushed one of her unruly dark curls behind her left ear. It was a very gentle gesture which surprised her very much. He had never done anything like this before. But before she could to anything he gave a little sigh. "I will see you at the meeting in the evening." With that he turned and left the room. Bellatrix remained rooted to the spot for quite a long time. What had that been about? And what would have happened if she hadn't recoiled when he had reached out for her? Because she was sure he had noticed and had left her because of that. Well this certainly didn't help her to overcome her confused feelings for him…

After the meeting with his Deatheaters, Voldemort was wandering around the dark gardens alone. He certainly would have to be careful with Bellatrix. He didn't want to lose her. But if he did it slowly it should work out in the end.

Bellatrix was lying in her bed wide awake. She should go to sleep, but the thought about the incident with her Lord that day still haunted her. Did the Dark Lord desire her? Could she hope to think that? He certainly seemed to care for her in some way… She knew that she needed some sleep, she had a task to do for the Lord the next day and she most certainly didn't want to disappoint him. Finally she fell in an uneasy sleep full of strange and disturbing dreams.

As she had feared her task didn't went completely as planned. She had accomplished the main purpose, but one witness had gotten away because her temper had gotten the better of her again. Now she and the others stood trembling before the Dark Lord. He studied them one after the other. Bellatrix tried very hard to hide her thoughts but when he looked into her eyes she knew it was no good. He knew the reason for her mistake. After a moment of silence the Dark Lord dismissed them.

Mulciber and Rookwood walked side by side out through the gate of Malfoy manor. "Can you believe our luck?" asked Rookwood. "Bellatrix made a mistake and we weren't punished for it!" "Yes," Mulciber answered, "that is really strange…But I'm not complaining." "No, me neither, but I want to know why…" Mulciber thought for a moment. "Perhaps she, you know, fucked her way into his good books." "Don't be ridiculous! The Dark Lord wouldn't let something like that happen!" "Are you sure?" Mulciber asked. "Yes! But there has to be some reason…" "Perhaps it hasn't got anything to do with Bellatrix at all, but with the Lords next plans."

The sun was shining on her face and bees were humming nearby. Bella was sitting on a bench in the garden enjoying one of the last warm days. When she opened her eyes a tall figure was walking towards her. She couldn't make out his face, but from the way he moved she knew that it was her Lord. When he reached her, he motioned for her to remain seated and sat down beside her lying his arm onto the back of the bench, so that he had almost put his arm around her shoulder. Her heart started beating faster again, but she didn't flinch this time. He just sat there beside her with closed eyes. They didn't talk. When Bellatrix began to relax again, Voldemort smiled to himself. After some minutes had passed in silence, Bella felt his fingers on her shoulder. He was gently stroking her. Her pulse quickened again, but otherwise she remained still. She longed to touch him in return, but she didn't dare it. That seemed somehow respect less and she feared that she would go too far.

Occasions like this repeated themselves over the next days. The Dark Lord sought her out when she was alone. Touched her gently and never talked to her. He also never tried to go further. He never hugged her or tried to kiss her.

A couple of nights later Bella lay awake again. She smiled into the darkness surrounding her. Now she was certain, that the Dark Lord held some affection for her. Without her noticing it, her hands started to stroke her breasts and the rest of her body. How far would he go? Did he love her, or did he just found her attractive? If only she knew. Until now she had never dared to touch him in return. Could she just do it the next time? Suddenly she heard soft footsteps in front of her bedroom door. Then there was a silent clicking noise and the door opened. She had sealed her door with a spell. The intruder had to be a powerful wizard. She snatched her wand of her bedside table and pointed it at the door. "Shhhh, it's me." A wand ignited for a short moment and she could see her Lord. He gently closed the door behind him and cast a spell at it. It clicked again and she knew it was locked again. He came to her bed and sat down at the foot end. "Can't you sleep either?" he asked softly. Bella just shook her head. She noticed that he seemed to be naked under his robes. Her pulse started racing again and she swallowed. He reached out for her and gently stroked her cheek. "It's a bit chilly like this, mind if I come in?" Heart beating furiously she made room for him. With one fluent movement he shed his robes and slid under the cover beside her. For a while they just lay side by side. After a couple of minutes he turned to his side facing her and she felt his hand on her belly. He stroked her there then let his hand wander upwards until it cupped one of her breasts. Bellas heart was racing and he could certainly feel it. She both enjoyed and feared his touch. "Bella," he whispered in her ear, stirring her hair and sending Goosebumps over her skin, "you are beautiful." When she turned to look at him he smiled. "If you want this to end tell me, I won't hold it against you." She shook her head and shyly smiled back. Normally she was far from shy, but with him it was something different. He was her Lord and the most powerful wizard alive. Although some claimed Dumbledore to be more powerful, she didn't believe it. Voldemort continued to stroke her and after a time she gingerly placed her and on his hip. From there she moved it downward over his upper thigh. It was slender but well-muscled. He moved and kissed the side of her neck. Her breath quickened. Gaining confidence she explored his body further. When she gently stroked his nipples his breath quickened as well. When he moved downwards and sucked first one, then her other nipple she couldn't supress a small moan. His hand moved between her legs and he began to stroke her klit. Bellatrix started rocking her hips against his touch. He was so gentle with her, giving her the time to adjust to what he was doing and letting her set the pace. Normally she liked a dominant confident man in her bed, but in this case she was thankful to him for going slow on her. Otherwise she would have been too scared to enjoy it. Getting bolder she closed her hand around his penis. He gave a small hiss, he was completely hard. Breathing heavily they moved together like this for some time. Then he rolled on his back pulling her on top of him. Before she had time to do anything she felt his penis entering her. She gave a sigh, sat up and started rocking her hips. He reached out with both his hands. His left hand wandered upwards to stroke her breasts, his right went down his thumb rubbing her klit. Now she lost control of herself, moving faster and breathing in gasps she could feel the tension building up in her. Then stares exploded in front of her and with a cry she came. After giving her a moment he gently shoved her off him and turned her on her back. He opened her legs and lying on top of her entered her again. She could feel his ragged breath on the side of her neck. At first he moved slowly, sliding in and out at a slow rhythm. After some moments he quickened his pace. His breathing quickened. When she felt that he was ready to let go she came again and this set him off as well. With a moan he came, his seed exploding into her.

Afterwards they lay side by side stroking each other regaining their breath. Then he got up and slipped his robe around his shoulders. He smiled down on her. "Not a word about this." She smiled back up: "No, not a single word." "Then, good night my dear, sleep well." And then the door closed quietly behind him.

*This is my first fanfic and I welcome any review or comment.*


End file.
